Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... "You can at least ask me to help!" retorted Draco angerly, tail lashing harder.Silverstar 19:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Like you would really help me," retorted Avi. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Atleast I help the Tribe! I'd help you, but your too stubborn!" snarled Draco.Silverstar 19:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) After a very long fight, Avi shouted "(Beep!)it, Draco! That's it! I am not your queen anymore! Just leave me alone!" She stormed out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Be that way, I didn't want you anyway!" Draco shouted, flying angerly to his den. He shot a large fireball at the side of his den.Silverstar 19:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Twilight and Drayden were of lying around the camp when a huge fireball shot through Draco's den. Kaida squeaked as it flew over her head. "Whoa!" she gasped. Shen looked out from his den, suprise in his eyes. Sila looked shocked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco's eyes flared angerly. He shot from his den like a bullet, and swooped down to Earth. He spun around angerly, generating a twister.Silverstar 19:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Glacialis was afraid. Avi Luna mover her and her little sister into an abandoned den. She told her sister to stay in the den, then flew out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kaida panicked as she was swept into Draco's twister. She used magic on it to pull it away from camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) She saw a loner dragon on Sky Ruler territory and attacked him. She pinned him down. He just smiled and didn't fight back. "Um, hi," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco stopped the twister, and bolted back to his den, tail lashing.Silverstar 19:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) They started talking. He was very nice and polite. He asked if he could join her tribe. She nodded and they flew back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco stomped from his den. It was clompletely distroyed.Silverstar 19:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) She decided that it was best not to ask Draco if he could join. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco blinked blankly at his den, as if he didn't remember her completely dimolished it. (xD) He cleaned his talons.Silverstar 19:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna said that Epaphroditos could stay in her den until he could build his own. "No ma'am, it's really O.K. I can sleep outside," he said. "No, you need shelter, the nights can get really cold here for other dragons," replied Avi Luna. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco yawned, long and sharp fangs showing. His tail tip twitched as he padded to his crumbled den.Silverstar 20:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure, Miss?" he asked. She nodded. He built a small nest in the corner of the den for himself. "I promise I'll be gone by tomarrow." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Twilight and Drayden flew to their den. Kaida shuffled her talons awkwardly. Shen went back to his den and read his ancient book before blowing pit the candles. Sila flew over to Draco. "Um, sir, is something wrong...?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco's rainbow eyes gazed out at the sky. "Yes....There was..." he murmured softly.Silverstar 20:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Galcialis fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (Changing Sila's appearance...) Sila Shuffled her talons. "I shouldn't ask." she replied. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Draco rested his tail on her side, rainbow colored eyes glimmered. "ITs alright, Avi Luna's nothing to me anymore.....She's what happened." he sighed.Silverstar 17:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sila blinked. "I... Think I understand." she replied, flying away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Draco easily lifted himself into the air, following the she-dragon. "What is it?" he asked.Silverstar 21:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sila shook her head. "I lost a mate before. In an accident." she sighed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco fowned. "I'm sorry about that. That's much worse than breaking up with your mate." he sighed.Silverstar 22:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sila shook her head. "No, really, it's fine." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco frowned. He flew silently besides her.Silverstar 23:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sila shifted at the uncomfortable silence. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Draco sighed. "Lets go back to camp." he said, diving down twoards camp. Sila's pretty....I feel bad for her! he thoght.Silverstar 23:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sila zipped down to Earth like a jet, her wings folded at her sides. Before she hit the ground, her wings opened and she landed softly. She looked up at Draco and let out a playful laugh. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco laughed too. The muscular dragon smiled, and folded in his wings. "Your fast!" he said happily.Silverstar 16:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sila nodded. "You are too!" she relied. --- Shen flew around, bored. He decided to visit his temple, but when he got there, he felt a great disturbance. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco shrugged. "I'm too heavy to fly as fast as you." he sighed.Silverstar 21:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sila shook her head. "It doesn't matter." she said. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Draco ndoded, his striking eyes holding her gaze.Silverstar 21:35, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan